Shuchi's Song
by Greeds-Lil-Hoe-69
Summary: Shuichi is used to putting up with Yuki's name calling, but one day Yuki just crosses the line. Now Shu might never go back to Yuki, but does Yuki have a plan to win him back? Rated for some language and suggestions, but there are no lemons or limes, and
1. Default Chapter

Shuichi's Song 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or the song I am about to borrow.

"For the last time you damn brat, I do not love you, I do not want to hang out with you or do anything with you today so just get out and leave me alone" yelled the writer, his golden eyes blazing with anger. "But…Yuki?" Shuichi questioned, _his_ eyes were already shining with tears. "I said get out brat, or I'll really give you something to cry about" Yuki wasn't trying to sound so cruel, but damn it the brat wasn't leaving him alone. Shuichi had enough though, he ran out of Yuki's apartment practically hysterical with tears, and yelling that he would never come back. 'I give him 2 hours' Yuki thought to himself 'maybe I was a little hard on him, but he'll come back, he always does.

………………………….At Hiro's Apartment……………………………….

"He said WHAT?" Hiro yelled with a look of utter shock. "he..he...he said… WAHHHHH" Shuichi tried to choke out between sobs. Hiro grimaced, the boy had already cried up an entire box of tissues in less than an hour, and it didn't look like he'd stop crying anytime soon. "Shuichi.." Hiro began, but was interrupted by a loud "WAHHHHH" "Shuichi" he tried again "…" "WAHHHH!" "SHUICHI!" Hiro yelled, getting annoyed "if you don't stop crying soon, Im going to need a row boat, just to get you a box of tissues" Shuichi sniffled, but Hiro went on "Now tell me again CALMLY, what Mr. Yuki said to you again. Shuichi was getting over his sobbing fit, and managed to choke out "he said, that"sniffle "that he didn't love me" sniffle "and that if I didn't get out of his sight" sniffle "then he would really give me something to" sniffle "cry about! WAHHHHHHH" Shuichi started crying again, shocked that his boyfriend could be so mean. Hiro's eyes flashed with anger. Shuichi was like a brother to him, and he wasn't about to let anyone hurt him. Hiro stood up. Shuichi put down his tissue "where are you going Hiro?" Hiro gave Shuichi a questioning look "Im going to kick that dumb jerks butt, what did you think" Shuichi's eyes grew wide "NOOOO! Hiro don't hurt him, he's my Yuki!" Hiro gave an angry sigh "Your still calling him YOUR Yuki even after everything he's done to you? Why do you keep going back to that bastard?" Shuichi's eyes fell to the floor "I'm not going to" Hiro lost his angry face and replaced it with sympathy. Shuichi continued "I don't want to take it anymore, I love Yuki but he clearly doesn't love me, so, this is it, Im not going back to Yuki again" Hiro's eyes doubled in size, had Shuichi really just said that?

A/N: Please do not flame me, this is a Shuichi/Yuki fic, but it needs time, so just hold tight and please review.


	2. Yuki's Pain

Shuichi's Song 

Three days. It had been three days and Shuichi still wasn't back. Yuki tried to enjoy the quiet during the first two days, but by now, the silence was really starting to bug him. Without Shuichi's banter in the background, the writer was starting to lose focus, and found himself taking more and more breaks. Yuki had spent an hour on two sentences in his next chapter, and was really getting ready to tear his hair out. Where was that damn brat anyway, Yuki wondered. He considered getting worried, but if something had happened to the little pink haired baka, someone would have told him. "Maybe I was too hard on him" A voice in the back of Yuki's head said to him. Yuki remembered what he had said to the younger boy, and got a creeping feeling of guilt in the back of his chest. Had he really said those things to him? "Oh well" Yuki said out loud "too late to take it back now, I'll just have to "make it up" to the brat when he comes home" Yuki smiled at the thought, as he heard the doorbell ring.

"Finally" Yuki said while opening the door, expecting to see Shuichi "I was starting to think that you never were going to…" Yuki broke off as he saw Hiro standing outside the door instead of Shuichi. "What do you want Nakano" Yuki said while pulling out a cigarette, and holding it to his lips "The brats not here, and I don't know when he'll be back." Yuki moved to close the door, but Hiro stopped him "I know Shuichi isn't here" He said to the writer "I just came to get his stuff for him." Yuki froze as Hiro walked past him and into the apartment.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, GET HIS STUFF" Yuki yelled at the guitarist. He knew Shuichi was upset, but was he really moving out? Hiro just glared "I meant exactly what I said, I came to get Shuichi's stuff, he's moving in with me." Yuki, for the first time in his life, got an extremely frightened look in his eyes. Shuichi was leaving him? NO! He couldn't do that! Yuki needed him, he never said it to his face, but Yuki loved that little runt more than anything, if he left than Yuki would….Yuki would… "I don't think I understand" Yuki said as Hiro put Shu's stuff in a suitcase. "He's leaving for good?" Hiro's glare got icier. "Yeah you bastard he's leaving you." Hiro turned to face Yuki "And I'm surprised that he waited so long. If it were me, Id dump you after the first week" Hiro raised his fist "I can't believe you said those things to him, all he ever did was care about, and maybe even love you" Hiro's gaze turned from Icy to downright pissed. "I would so love to kick your ass right now" he turned back around "but Shuichi asked me not to, don't worry, if you were, I'll take care of him, he is my best friend after all." Hiro hoisted the suitcase over his shoulder and stormed out of the apartment, leaving Yuki with a look that would put puppy eyes to shame. Yuki backed up till his back touched the wall, then he sank down to the floor and hugged his knees to his chest. Yuki lost him, he lost Shuichi, and this time he didn't know if he could get him back.

A/N: I know I know, I'm mean for doing this to Shuichi and Yuki, but in order for a great love fic to take place there has to be some pain first. Don't worry, it will get less soap opra drama, and get really sweet soon, just be paitent. Please review, but no flames please.


	3. The gossip Grapevine

Gossip Grapevine

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, I really enjoyed hearing your two cents on my story, so please keep reviewing.

"He said WHAT to him?" Mika spilled some of her coffee onto the table. Tohma handed her a napkin and continued "apparently, Eiri threatened mr. Shindo that if he didn't get out of his apartment he would really give him something to cry about" Tohma sipped his tea, "and he mentioned something about not loving him, or wanting to spend time with him." Mika frowned, "and where are you hearing this from? Did Eiri tell you this?" Tohma set down his drink and prepared to talk: "no, I heard this from Ryuichi" Mika's eyes snapped to attention "and where did Ryuichi hear about this?" Tohma, interrupted "I wasn't done" then he continued "apparently: Shuichi told Mr. Nakano, who mentioned it to Fujisaki when he asked why Mr. Shindo was so upset. Then Fujisaki told K, when K was ready to pull out his rifle to try and force Shuichi into cheering up. Then K went to confirm the facts with Mr. Nakano, and Ayaka happened to overhear," he sipped his tea again, "then Ayaka mentioned it to her best friend Sakura, who happened to be Noriko's sister, then Sakura told Noriko, who told Ryuichi, who told me." Tohma was out of breath, but Mika didn't seem to notice, "how do you know that some facts weren't lost in the transaction?" Tohma shrugged "the grapevine we have going on is usually pretty accurate." Mika just nodded, 'Oh Eiri' she thought to herself 'you shouldn't have said those things to him, he's the only one who's gotten close to you since..' Mika stopped herself, she didn't want to remember all the hell her brother had to go through, instead she looked back to her husband "what exactly are we going to do about this Tohma?" Tohma picked up his tea again and smiled "trust me, I know Eiri better than even you, his sister. I believe Eiri will be able to win back Mr. Shindo without our help this time." Mika sighed "I hope your right hon, I really hope your right"

……………………………….with Yuki……………………………………………….

Yuki finally pulled himself off of the floor, he hadn't exactly cried, since he was in shock about the whole thing, but now he felt like he was ready too. "The brat, I mean Shuichi, is gone" he said to no one in particular. He was starting to feel weak again, so he reached out to steady himself with a chair. "He can't be gone…I need him." Yuki's eyes where finally filling up with tears, he could not live without him, "Shuichi" he said, clentching his fist "I'll get you back, I have to get you back. But how?" Yuki ran his hand through his hair, "Wait, the brat's a singer, and how better to apologize to a singer than thorough…" Yuki wasted no time, he ran over to his laptop and began vigoriously typing, he would get his little pink haired baka back yet.

A/N: please review, the mushy part is coming up soon.


	4. Yuki's big plans

Yuki and Ryuichi 

Yuki stepped out of his black Mercedes and looked at the house in front of him.

The place was no mansion, but was designed to be nicer that one. Yuki walked up the drive way and rang the doorbell, which

sounded with a Nittle Grasper song. 5 seconds later, a cheerful looking man opened the door. However, when he saw Yuki,

his happy, perky façade was exchanged for a look of someone about to throw a fit. "How dare you" Ryuichi yelled at the

younger man, "You, You, You, you big meanie you, how dare you be so mean to my friend Shuichi, he was just happy that's

all, he wasn't annoying at all.." Ryu was prepared to gab on for several more minutes, however he was stopped by Yuki's

glare, "Sakuma" Yuki stated, but Ryu wasn't hearing it, "Now your being mean to me to, you're a bully" Then he shoved his

pink bunny into Yuki's face, "Kumaguro doesn't like mean bullies, and if I tell him to than Kumaguro will put you in time

out…" This time Yuki actually had to put his hand over the singer's mouth to get him to stop talking. "Sakuma" he continued

"I didn't come here to get chastised by you or your weird little rabbit, I came to ask you a favor, for Shuichi." After he heard

this, Ryu's expression instantly softened. He stepped back, and invited the novelist into his home.

"Listen Sakuma" Yuki began, "I'm sure you've heard somehow that I was…less then sweet to Shuichi the other day." Yuki lit

up a cigarette, which caused Ryu to frown, but he didn't say anything, "So I decided to make it up to him" Yuki went on. He

pulled some papers out of his back pocket, "So I wrote him a song." Ryu's eyes lite up, "Oh wow, Shuichi's gonna be so

happy, then he's going to smile and start singing again!" Ryu paused for a minute, and touched his finger to his chin, "But why

is Yuki telling me this, do I need to know for some reason?" Yuki let an agitated sigh at the older man's childish behavior,

"I'm getting to that." He went on, "You see, since I, a romance novelist, wrote the song, I assure you its perfect, however, If I

sing it for him, than he'll catch the first flight out of Japan" Yuki paused to take a drag from his cigarette, "so I want you to sing

it instead." If it was possible, Ryu's eyes got even bigger, "Oh wow! I get to sing a song for Shuichi!" Ryu went into chibi

form and started hopping all around the room, Yuki just raised an eyebrow. "I'll pay you whatever you want" Yuki took out

his checkbook, but Ryu slapped his hands away, "For Shuichi" Ryu squealed happily, "I'll sing for free!" Yuki uttered a

"whatever" then handed Ryu the song, and a slip of paper saying where and when to meet him.

……………………………..Yuki's next stop……………………………………………

Yuki waited outside of Hiro's apartment until he was sure that Shuichi had left, then he knocked on the door. When Hiro

answered, it was clear by the expression on his face that Yuki was the last person he wanted to see just then. "I'm not letting

you see Shuichi, even if he was here" Hiro said as he was busy trying to slam the door in Yuki's face. "I'm not here to see

him," Yuki managed to get out before the door closed, "I need to talk to _you._" Hiro stopped trying to shut the door, and

opened it slightly. "What do you want with me?" Hiro said with a suspicious look in his eye. "I want you" Yuki pushed the

door the rest of the way open, "to bring Shuichi to the park at 8:00pm on Saturday." Hiro's eyes flashed an angry red, "so

you can break his heart again? No way, Shuichi doesn't want to see you, so just go away you bastard." He moved to slam

the door again, but Yuki stopped him. "I'm not going to hurt the brat, in fact, if you bring him there, and he does get hurt, then

I give you my permission to kick my ass." Hiro's eyes couldn't have gone any wider, speechless, he just nodded at the writer

to let him know that he understood. Yuki smirked, "Saturday at 8, just be sure he gets there, and don't be late." Then Yuki

walked back down to his car and drove away, leaving a still surprised looking Hiro in his dust.

A/N: Next chapter is going to be really mushy, so just hang in there and I'll update soon, the next chapter will probably be the last one. Please review!


End file.
